Algo está mal contigo, Parker
by o-Yunalesca-o
Summary: Cuando Eliot se quiso dar cuenta, Parker se había instalado en su vida y no parecía dispuesta a marcharse.


**Pairing: **Eliot/Parker

**Disclaimer:** Leverage no me pertenece, y creo que es lo mejor o el 50% de la serie transcurriría entre las sábanas de Eliot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Algo está mal contigo**

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado, simplemente se encontró con que un día Parker se había instalado en su vida y no parecía dispuesta a marcharse.

Recordaba la primera vez que la ladrona se había colado en su casa. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, casi la había noqueado de un golpe antes de darse cuenta de que era ella. Se había levantado una mañana siguiendo su rutina habitual. No había sido hasta que bajó las escaleras hacia la planta baja de su apartamento cuando Eliot se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. No era que Parker fuera descuidada en su trabajo, al contrario. Fue tan meticulosa que no había nada fuera de lugar. Ni puertas abiertas, ni luces encendidas, ni una sola pista que indicase su presencia allí. Había sido simplemente su instinto bien entrenado que había dado la señal de alarma, indicando que algo no estaba como debería estar. Así que cuando abrió cauteloso la puerta de su cocina y vio la silueta de una persona, su primera reacción había sido embestir y acorralar al supuesto atacante contra la pared. No fue hasta que la tuvo inmovilizada contra su cuerpo que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su compañera, quien le devolvía la mirada sin un ápice de preocupación en ella.

-Maldita sea, Parker- masculló, bajando el puño que casi había descargado sobre su plexo solar.

La muchacha se había limitado a dedicarle la más inocente de sus sonrisas antes de preguntar que había para desayunar.

En pocos meses tener a Parker rondando por su cocina día sí día también se había convertido en algo habitual, y aunque Eliot siempre refunfuñaba, lo cierto era que terminaba preparándole con gusto el desayuno, porque le gustaba cocinar y porque… bueno, porque tener compañía matutina era una agradable novedad.

La primera vez que se la había encontrado al salir de la ducha casi le había provocado un infarto. Acababan de volver de una misión casi en la otra punta del mundo, doce largas y pesadas horas de avión. Eliot se había estado peleando con algunos tipos duros de la mafia china y aunque no lo admitiría delante del equipo, tenía el cuerpo tan adolorido que lo único en que podía pensar era en darse una ducha y dormir. Así que, tenía que reconocerlo, cuando abrió la cortina y se encontró a Parker sentada sobre la taza de su váter, le había pillado con la guardia completamente baja.

-Maldita sea, Parker- había vuelto a gruñir.

La muchacha estiró una de sus manos, acercándole la toalla sin apartar la mirada, como si el hecho de que Eliot estuviera desnudo no tuviera la menor importancia.

-¿Cuándo vamos a cenar?- inquirió alegremente.

Eliot lo supo en ese instante. Se acabaron las citas, se acabaron las chicas, se acabaron las situaciones comprometidas en su propia casa. Adiós a su vida privada. Intenta razonar con Parker y convencerla de que utilice el timbre cuando hay ventanas y conductos de ventilación. Así que se limitó a quitarle la toalla de las manos y salir del cuarto de baño con un sonoro portazo, para ir a vestirse a su habitación.

Al principio había pensado simplemente que Parker tenía una afición extraña por su comida. Durante medio año, al menos. Hasta que la ladrona decidió quedarse a dormir. Se había ido a su propia casa después de cenar, y Eliot se había asegurado de cerrar ventanas y activar la alarma de seguridad, en un intento de que no volviera a entrar por la mañana. No tuvo que esperar tanto para comprobar la inutilidad de tales medidas. Hacía unos cinco minutos que se había metido en la cama cuando la sintió colarse en su habitación, sigilosa como un gato. Eliot gruñó- Parker tenía la habilidad de arrancarle un sinnúmero de sonidos guturales- mientras la escuchaba revolver su armario y maldijo por lo bajo cuando la ladrona cambió la ropa que llevaba por una de sus camisetas sin ni siquiera preguntar. Pero lo cierto es que cuando ella se acercó a la cama, Eliot simplemente levantó las sábanas, permitiéndole entrar.

-He pensado que es una tontería volver cada noche a mi casa cuando puedo quedarme aquí- anunció Parker, absolutamente convencida.

El mercenario puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda, decidido a ignorarla. Ni si quiera se molestó en protestar cuando la ladrona se instaló definitivamente en su casa- no le quedó ninguna duda sobre sus intenciones cuando se trajo su preciada colección de arneses.

Eliot descubrió muchas cosas después de eso. Como el lunar que tenía Parker en el lado derecho de la cadera. O la fuerza ridícula que tenía cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá, acurrucada contra su brazo, y a duras penas conseguía soltarla para llevarla hasta la cama. O la graciosa manera que tenía de hacerse un ovillo bajo las sábanas cuando sonaba el despertador e intentaba que se levantase para que no llegaran tarde a trabajar.

Todavía a día de hoy se preguntaba qué diablos pasó la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Eliot juraría y perjuraría hasta el final de los días que había hecho su comentario sin ninguna clase de segunda intención. Estaban sentados en el sofá. Parker estaba completamente entregada a su insana obsesión de mirar porno por cable, y Eliot simplemente leía algún libro que no acertaba a recordar. Nunca le había parecido excitante mirar porno junto a Parker, y para ser sincero, los descuidados comentarios que soltaba la ladrona al respecto le hacían preguntarse si comprendía del todo lo que significaba el sexo. Algún gritito especialmente agudo en la pantalla le había hecho alzar la vista de su lectura para ver como dos figuras de dibujos animados se movían en una posición que parecía desafiar las leyes de la flexibilidad humana.

-Nadie puede retorcerse así- había sido su comentario casual, antes de volver su atención al libro.

-Claro que se puede- refutó Parker, indignada como si se hubiera tratado de una afrenta personal-. Yo puedo- añadió ofendida.

Eliot tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había ocurrido. La ladrona había gateado sobre el sofá hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Le había quitado el libro y luego había retorcido su espalda hacia atrás, hasta que ambas manos estuvieron tocando el suelo en una posición que Eliot juzgaría imposible para el común de los mortales. Parker se revolvió levemente para acomodarse y de repente empezó a imitar a la chica de la pantalla, balanceando su pelvis y emitiendo un coro de gemiditos que no tenían nada que envidiar a los que ya llenaban la habitación.

-Parker- la llamó Eliot con preocupación al notar cómo se restregaba sin pudor contra él- ¡Parker!- gruñó alarmado al darse cuenta de que su entrepierna estaba empezando a reaccionar con la fricción. No podía culparle, él no era de piedra y su impuesta compañera de piso le dejaba poco espacio para satisfacer sus instintos primarios.

La ladrona reaccionó a su segundo grito, quitando las manos del suelo y recuperando una posición más normal. No fue hasta que se acomodó sobre el regazo de Eliot con su habitual naturalidad para invadir su espacio personal que se dio cuenta de la dureza entre las piernas de su compañero.

-Ups, a veces se me olvida que eres un chico.

De nuevo tenía que reconocerle el mérito, Parker le había dejado sin palabras ante semejante cuestionamiento de su hombría. Todavía estaba intentando encontrar algo coherente y cortante con lo que replicar cuando la ladrona había añadido descuidadamente:

-Supongo que tengo que hacerme responsable de ello, ¿no?

-No, Parker, no tienes que…- había replicado Eliot, antes de que su voz quedara ahogada por un gruñido.

Había intentado detenerla. De verdad, se había resistido con toda su fuerza de voluntad… al menos durante el medio segundo que la chica había tardado en descender entre sus piernas y mordisquear su incipiente erección por encima de los tejanos.

Eliot había comprobado ese día- y muchos días más después de aquel- que Parker comprendía perfectamente el significado del sexo.

Así que cuando la ladrona clavó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa con todas sus fuerzas… bueno, a Eliot simplemente le pareció algo normal dentro de la ilógica cadena de acontecimientos. Posiblemente inexplicable y desmesurado, pero nada que se saliera de la tónica habitual.

El resto de sus compañeros miraron a Parker como si se hubiera vuelto loca. No podía cuestionarles por ello, a fin de cuentas nadie había hecho nada para despertar aquel arranque de rabia en la ladrona. Eliot tan sólo había preparado algo de té. Por su propia voluntad, nada de aquella estúpida programación neurolingüística de Sophie. Era simplemente que… Parker parecía haberse aficionado a las infusiones últimamente. Así que cuando él llevó la tetera hasta la mesa sobre la que estaban trabajando y sirvió la bebida a las dos chicas, Sophie simplemente había rozado su mano para darle las gracias. Y aquello había desatado el vendaval.

-No me gusta que toquen mis cosas- siseó la rubia entre dientes, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que todavía sostenía el bolígrafo clavado más de dos centímetros en la mesa de madera.

Los miembros del equipo se miraron unos a otros sin comprender. Obviamente que no comprendían nada, ninguno estaba al corriente de la peculiar relación que mantenían Parker y él. Eliot puso los ojos en blanco y les hizo un gesto para indicarles que él se encargaba.

-Parker- la llamó, agitando una mano para indicarle que le siguiera. A penas se alejó un par de metros del resto del equipo. La privacidad parecía ser un concepto carente de significado para la ladrona y él… él se había acostumbrado demasiado a su manera de ser- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- le preguntó.

La rubia le encaró con los morros tan apretados que el gesto resultó graciosamente encantador. Pero no era momento de dejarse ablandar por pequeñeces como esa, lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con una Parker fuera de control, así que simplemente le sostuvo la mirada hasta que ella se dignó a decir algo.

-Yo no dejo que otros me toquen así que espero que nadie más te toque a ti- arguyó la chica.

Eliot alzó la vista al cielo. Había una diferencia abismal entre un simple toque amistoso y casual y otro intencionado. Aunque tenía que reconocerlo, su respuesta le ponía muy difícil el seguir manteniendo su expresión dura y enojada.

-Algo está mal contigo, Parker- afirmó Eliot mientras negaba en un acto reflejo. Llevó las dos manos a las mejillas de la chica y le obligó a subir la cabeza que había bajado ante su reprimenda-. Encantadoramente mal- insistió en un susurro que ya no tenía nada de reproche, antes de atraer los labios de Parker hasta los suyos y depositar un largo beso que se llevó cualquier duda sobre su relación.

* * *

Notas finales: siempre me ha parecido tierna la forma en que Eliot le dice a Parker que hay algo mal en ella (me encanta como suena en inglés ese "something's wrong with you, Parker), como si la aceptara tal como es. De hecho me parecen una pareja de lo más tierna, a su manera. Así que mi primer fanfic con una pareja heterosexual tenía que ser para ellos dos. Si alguien se anima a leer sobre esta serie, espero que haya disfrutado un poquito con mi pequeño aporte. Gracias por leer ;p


End file.
